You & I
by Mmash5
Summary: Mira has a sneaky plan to get Natsu and Lucy together that involves Gray, what happens when things go better than planned? A jealous Natsu, a flustered Lucy and a teasing Gray.


**A/N: Hey I just came up with this on the spot sorry if it sucks but it was fun to write so whatever. I hope you like it and if you do please review constructive criticism is always welcome, any out of character or mistakes let me know but overall please enjoy **

Normal P.O.V

"Ah don't you just love a good shower Plue?" Lucy looked at her shaky little friend.

"Pun, Pun," he chimed.

As the night fell Lucy tucked herself into bed for the next morning, she was planning on going on a job with Natsu it had been a while since she had spending money. As Lucy began to fall asleep she couldn't help but think of the Fire Mage and how important he was to her, she never thought about it too much but every now and again with Mira's comments it crossed her mind, though she knew that the dese Natsu would never think that way.

Lucy P.O.V

Why is it so hard? I thought to myself. Has my bed always been this uncomfortable, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor of my own bedroom! I looked up at my bed to see none other than Natsu Dragneel snoring his way to dream land, "Natsu!" I yelled at him. But still no response, "fine, maybe this will wake you up," I snatched the pillow from underneath his head and smashed it flat on his face.

A loud scream exited out of Natsu, the look on his face was priceless. I was now laughing to myself, "who knew a pillow to the face could scare the crap out of the mighty salamander," I was now gripping my sides.

"Luce, what are you doing it's too early…" he immediately threw himself back on the bed to sleep.

I stood up, "Natsu I told you, you cannot just barge into my room and sleep on my bed. What if I think you're an axe murderer and I get Loki to blast you out of here," I said in a serious tone.

The pink haired boy began to laugh at the comment, jumping on the bed Natsu put his fist up in the air, "I could take Loki on any day. In fact Lucy bring em' here so we can fight!"

"No, no, no," I objected, "I can't afford you messing up my house again to get out," I pushed him towards the door.

Natsu quickly turned around jumping on the window sill, "you're no fun," he jumped out of the window with a frown on his face. Why does he always make me feel bad when I kick him out? I grabbed my mini skirt, tank top and boots and quickly got changed in the bathroom in case he came back out of surprise.

The sound of my keys soothed me as I walked down the road to the guild, surprisingly I saw Natsu waiting for me. I ran to him feeling a little guilty, "what wrong Luce?" he asked me concerned.

"You wait for me even though I kicked you out…"

He put on the classic toothy grin on his face already brightening my day, "you're my partner, why wouldn't I wait for you."

As soon as he said those words I felt a tickling sensation in my stomach, there was even a light blush covering my cheeks. We entered the guild to see an already drunk Cana, Elfman talking about being a man, Laxus surrounded by his crew, chatty ladies and everybody else. I smiled at all the familiar faces greeting them a good morning.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu began his usual fight with Gray while Lucy sat at the bar chatting with Mira while she drank her milk shake, "so how are things with Natsu?" Mira asked Lucy hoping she'd respond with a good answer.

Lucy immediately froze going all red, "fine uh I mean what where are things going?" she sighed, "I don't know what you mean Mira."

"Oh okay I was just curious…" the barmaid continued to clean the glasses in front of her, "Gray could you come here."

To convenience Natsu had knocked Gray in the seat right next to Lucy, the Dragon Slayer was now cheering thinking he had one the fight.

"Yeah Mira?" Gray responded.

"Faze one now active," Mira said in a spy like manner.

Lucy rose and eyebrow, Gray signed reluctantly not wanting to go through with what Mira had planned. Mira gave the ice mage an evil look, and with that Gray was more than happy to proceed.

*Earlier On*

"Levy, Cana I have the perfect plan to get Lucy and Natsu together," she sang.

Cana and Levy both looked at each other knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"What is it Mira?" Levy asked putting down her book.

"Okay so step one I get Gray to ask Lucy to go to the shops with him to buy beer, you know emphasize on just the two of them," the two other girls nod, "then step two, I tell Natsu that Gray and Lucy have gone shopping and have been gone for a while now. So without a second though Natsu will want to go and find Gray to snatch Lucy from him."

"How do you know? *Hiccup* That he'll run to her?" Cana asked.

"I just do," the silver haired woman smiled, "then Natsu not been so stealthy, Gray will realize that they are been followed and he'll make a fake confession and Natsu will jump out pouring his heart out at her," the barmaid was now in her own little day dream.

In all honest Cana and Levy were all too excited to see how things were going to go, it may be a crazy plan but it will make the day a lot more exciting. Besides everyone knows that the biggest threat to Natsu and Lucy's getting together is Gray.

"Hey Gray get over here," Cana smiled wickedly, thus explaining the crazy plan to the ice mage.

Without choice Gray agreed, knowing that if he said no the barmaid was going to make him regret it and Gray didn't want his morning to be ruined by a death wish.

*Present Time*

Lucy gave Gray a funny look wondering what was going on, the celestial mage didn't think much of it and continued to drink he milkshake, "Hey Lucy, Mira needs more beer for the bar wanna go and get some with me?"

Lucy looked at him and just smiled awkwardly, "okay but we gotta be quick because I wanna go on a mission with Natsu later." The two exited the guild.

Little did everyone know Natsu had noticed the two leave and was already curious as to what they were up to, he didn't like the idea of his partner leaving the guild with Gray.

Gray P.O.V

I scratched at my head as I walked the streets with Lucy; I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to do. Eventually I was going to notice Natsu and make a confession to Lucy, I mean it was obvious to everyone that the flame brain liked the girl but how dense did he have to be to realize it. As for Lucy I didn't know how she felt about him, heck even if I did what would I do. Beside Lucy's too good for him anyway, if Lucy confessed to me I wouldn't be so quick to say no.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu ran to the bar startling the people sitting there, "hey! Where did Lucy go off to with Gray?" Levy, Cana and Mira side eyed each other with a smile, surprised at how well this plan might play out.

"Gray asked Lucy to go and buy beer with him, something about wanting to spend more time together," Mira put a finger on her chin, pretending to think.

"That bastard!" Natsu ran out of the door infuriated, why should Gray spend time with his partner Lucy? Lucy was his and Gray didn't need to spend time with her, Lucy would never go for a guy like him, were the only thoughts running through his mind. Natsu saw the two by the river eating flavored crushed ice, Natsu shivered at the thought of crushed ice. What caught his attention was that Lucy was laughing at what Gray was saying and boy did that bother him, "Pervert I'm gonna kill you."

Gray P.O.V

I had already noticed that Natsu was now watching us, so I decided to have a little fun with it and annoy the hell out of the blind flame freak, "so Lucy how's Loki I haven't spoken to him in a while?"

"He's great especially on missions, never lets me down except for all the flowers he gives me. A little embarrassing but I can never get mad at him," she smiled, I had never taken not of it but Lucy was really beautiful when she smiled especially with the sunlight in her eyes.

I thought for a moment, "hmm, I am jealous really."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well Loki gets to go wherever you go," I gave her a smirk allowing a blush to crawl upon her cheeks.

"Gray, what are you saying," she could hardly speak.

I could hear Natsu throwing a mini tantrum behind the bush, "what was that?" Lucy asked looking in Natsu direction.

"Probably a squirrel or something," she took my comment and ignored it.

I looked at Lucy and saw she had ice on her cheek, I chuckled, "what is it?" she asked.

"You got ice on your cheek; let me get it for you," I got the ice of then licked it from my finger; the look on her face was priceless. Her big brown eyes were just sparkling in my direction.

"Baka! Don't do that," she slapped my shoulder painfully.

"Lucy that hurts," I exclaimed rubbing the sore spot.

Although Lucy had slapped me I had a feeling she was still embarrassed from what I'd just done, anyway what was taking Natsu so long to jump out and confess? I didn't want to have to tell Lucy that I liked her just to get them together it didn't seem right, was Lucy even right for him in the first place? Ugh I shouldn't be over thinking it I should just come right out and say it, then the plan goes as planned and I don't have to worry about dying. That sounds like a good plan, okay lets' do it.

"Lucy I have to tell you something."

"Hmm."

"Will you go out with me?"

She looked me in the eyes then gave me a soft smile, "Gray I…"

"Gray you bastard!" Her sentence was cut off by a loud scream coming this way. It was Natsu; the Ashes for brains had finally decided to come out and try to destroy me.

He threw a punch but I quickly dodged it scoffing at his poor attempt to strike, before he could strike Lucy dropped her crushed ice running to him with a smile, "Natsu what are you doing?"

I stood there hands in my pocket feeling as though I was about to disturb a very meaningful moment.

Normal P.O.V

"You were about to say yes to this Ice princess over there," Natsu tried to justify his actions.

"Natsu I love Gray," Gray and Natsu looked at her not believing what they were hearing before letting her finish her sentence, "but only as a friend."

Natsu took a deep breath with Gray feeling a little rejected, "take that popsicle!"

"What did you call…" Gray was cut off when Lucy gave him a deadly side eye.

"Can I finish?" the boys nodded, "I wasn't going to say yes to his offer but thank you Gray I'm flattered." Lucy took a step back with a deep breath not sure as to where things were going to go from here.

Natsu starred at Lucy not really wanting to say anything just glad at the fact that she wasn't going to go anywhere with Gray, as for Gray he took the beer and left to go back at the guild to inform the girls that the plan had gone according to plan.

Lucy and Natsu sat down by the river in a comfortable silence both feeling unusually nervous.

"Natsu say something," Lucy finally spoke.

Natsu took a look at his partner and gave her a big toothy grin, "I want to be the only guy you hang out with."

Lucy could sense the confidence in his words; Lucy blushed then wrapping her arms around Natsu into a hug, "Lucy… I love you."

The celestial spirit mage buried her head in Natsu's scarf, "I love you too Natsu."

They both pulled back, with a large smile on Natsu face he made a suggestion, "this time we can share the bed," he dragged Lucy back to her place knowing that he wasn't going to be able to control himself anymore now that he had her all to himself.

They got to the apartment and stood there inches from each other, "Natsu what are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him thus throwing both of them onto the bed for a long, long night of love.


End file.
